godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi J. Hamamoto
Takeshi J. Hamamoto was one the Central Committee members on the Aratrum, and was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in its 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Takeshi's appearance is relatively bare, being that of an older man. He wears the basic uniform of the Aratrum, and also wears glasses. Personality Takeshi was shown to be fearful of Godzilla's presence, upon learning of his survival, trying to dismiss his roar as thunder, upon hearing it. Additionally, he was easily agitated, constantly yelling at his cohorts, be it during disagreements, or in a panic. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Takeshi was first seen bringing up the potential return trip to Earth after the discovery of Tau-e's lack of habitability. He deems the return too risky and Endurph counters by bringing up how the Gematron isn't bound by time or distance, just energy, and as long as they have energy a trip is possible. Takeshi would express shock at the idea of an informant being within the Committee once the anti-Godzilla thesis was brought to their attention. Following the ''Aratrum's return to Earth, Takeshi would be present to witness confirmation of Godzilla's survival, and would initially dismiss the roar they heard as weather, to Unberto Mori's anger. As the Committee spoke on Godzilla's survival and the implications present, Takeshi would question Metphies' sanity upon the proposal of extermination. Endurph would again counter, bringing up the anti-Godzilla thesis that the Exif drafted, to which Takeshi would bring up its anonymous author. Once Metphies revealed the thesis was written by Haruo Sakaki, Takeshi would be visibly surprised by the revelation. He would briefly take part in Haruo's explanation of his plan to defeat Godzilla. His final appearance would be following Eliott Leland's demise at Godzilla's hand, where he'd be seen shocked, alongside Mori. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following Godzilla Earth's reawakening, Hamamoto would be seen on the ship's bridge, suggesting to send out rescue ships for those caught in the attack. He and Dolu-do would get into a heated argument over what to do, with Mori eventually coming to the conclusion of waiting 48 hours for contact, and leaving if none was made. After 48 hours of waiting, Endurph would insist Mori wait a bit longer, proclaiming he had received an oracle from his god. While Dolu-do would mock it, Takeshi would ponder if it meant they'd hear from the landing team, which occurred seconds later, with Takeshi being taken aback by the new development. Once the ''Aratrum's rescue craft had returned, Takeshi, along with the rest of the Committee and some others would oversee the return of their self-proclaimed heroes. Upon seeing only three, including Marco Ghione had returned, Takeshi would be visibly angry, demanding to know what was going on. As Mechagodzilla City was discovered by the team remaining on the ground, Takeshi would note the Bilusaludo and Exif on the ship weren't keen on leaving the planet anymore, with Mori making note of the disturbing prospect of giving themselves up to a universal intelligence. During the ensuing battle with Godzilla, a measured blast of atomic breath caught by the Aratrum's sensors would see Takeshi verbally reeling from its raw power. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater In the aftermath of the Mechagodzilla City incident, Takeshi, alongside Mori, Halu-elu Dolu-do and Endurph would go over the playback of the last transmission from the location, which was Haruo and Mulu-elu Galu-gu's last conversation. When Dolu-do became angry, damning Haruo as a traitor, Takeshi stood up for him, and spoke against the nanometal and the non-consensual method of forcing it upon others. The two would begin a loud argument, while Endurph left, and Mori simply sat on the sidelines. Following this, Dolu-do would take the ship's power station by force, and shut off the ship's power until his demands for Haruo's judgement were met. Takeshi would become angry at Dolu-do's actions and would suggest immediate mobilization of the ship's security detail, but would be refused by Mori, who didn't want to stress the situation further than it needed to be. Later, Endurph and Metphies would successfully summon Ghidorah, who manifested above the ''Aratrum. As the ship fell under siege by the monster, Takeshi would become more agitated and panicked, and would end up conversing with Dolu-do for one last time, accusing him of what had befallen them. When Dolu-do confirmed it wasn't the Bilusaludo, Takeshi attempted to get Dolu-do to turn the ship's power on to ignite the ship's plasma propeller, which failed. As Ghidorah moved closer to the ship, Takeshi and it would see each other, face to face, before Ghidorah attacked, with the resulting nuclear explosion killing Takeshi, and everyone else aboard the Aratrum. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Novels *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military